


Dreamer

by Kittykatzrq



Series: Silver Boy with Golden Eyes [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykatzrq/pseuds/Kittykatzrq
Summary: He was her dream friend.  He wears red and has kitty ears and throws her high up in the air and always catches her when she needed him. They said he was imaginary, they said he didn’t exist.  But she knew differently, and she always believed that one day, she would bring him out of her dreams and into her reality.  Collection of blurbs corresponding to Silver Boy with Golden Eyes





	1. Grains of sand

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 1: Grains of Sand**

* * *

 

She was a chubby, happy baby, who laughed a lot and cried very little.  She was the perfect baby for the new parents, particularly for a father that was frequently on call.  She was especially active for her age, crawling early and taking her first wobbly steps well before reaching her first full year.  It was like she was on a mission, a happiness mission, spreading joy and laughter to all those who met her.

It started fairly early on, her mother noticed.  A peculiar thing. No matter how clean she washed the sheets, or how recently Kagome was bathed, every time she roused from sleep, there would be sand on her hands and feet.  Not a whole lot, it started as just a few grains here and there. But it was persistent and Mrs. Higurashi became gradually more and more obsessed, critically checking the laundry after washing, gently probing her daughters hands when she woke.  It was always there and she could never find the source. All the while, Kagome would giggle and laugh and make odd, gleeful noises and Mrs. Higurashi couldn’t help but love and adore this little bundle of joy that tumbled into her life.

And then it happened that one day, after Mr. Higurashi had left to save more lives at the hospital, that Mrs. Higurashi swept in to scoop up little baby Kagome in her arms, to discover the most peculiar thing.  Kagome’s tiny little baby fist had sported a trophy, somewhere between last night and this morning. In those little, chubby, tightly closed fists, several strands of long, silver hair glittered in the morning sun.  Mrs. Higurashi frowned, more confused than ever, while Kagome happily waved her little fists, giggling gleefully.

“Ah!  Ah! Ah!”

* * *

 

A/N: Just a bunch of little blurbs that correspond with Silver Boy with Golden Eyes


	2. He wears red

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 2: He wears red**

* * *

 

“That’s a lot of red…,” the teacher said, desperately hoping the bubbly little girl didn’t turn out to be the type fascinated by blood and death.  Kagome turned to beam up at the kindergarten teacher, red crayon in hand. 

“Yup!  He wears biiiiig red pants and biiiiiiig red shirts!” The child said, stretching out her arms to clarify just how big they were.  The older woman seemed relieved and moved to crouch down at the child sized table.

“Who wears big red pants and shirts?” She asked, playing along.  The cheerful, bouncy little girl was her favorite and never failed to brighten everyone’s day.

“Inu!”

“Inu?  Is he your family dog?”

Kagome shook her head vigorously while giggling.  She leaned in to the teacher to whisper conspiratorially, “Inu’s my dream friend!  He has kitty ears and throws me hiiiiiiigh up in the sky and hates when I scream. He’s big, and grouchy, and says a lot of bad words!”

The teacher’s eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs as she tried to interpret what the little girl was saying.

“That’s… very interesting,” she told Kagome, keeping her voice bright despite her confusion, “Why is he so grouchy?”

The young woman had to smile while Kagome’s chubby, child’s face twisted up to think.

“I dunno!” The little girl exclaimed, before returning to the serious task of capturing “Inu’s” grouchiness in art.  She eventually traded her red crayon for green in order to illustrate the beautiful green meadow of her dreams and when they all gathered back together to show their pictures, Kagome proudly stood before the class to inform them that she was going to sleep with it in order to show her best friend, Inu, who, by the way, wears red.


	3. You smell funny

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 3:  You smell funny**

“You smell funny.”

The young girl whirled around to stare into a small, frowning face.  The boy had his icy blue eyes narrowed, the little gears in his head clearly trying to work something out.

“Funny?” Kagome asked, turning her head to sniff herself, “Funny how, Kouga?”

“I don’t know, just funny,” Kouga said.

“I don’t smell anything,” Kagome replied, shrugging dismissively. She turned back to her friends, clearly unconcerned with whatever it was that smelled funny. Her friends were an odd assortment of demons and humans, surely if she had a funny scent, one of her demon friends would have pointed it out.

Kouga, meanwhile, continued pondering the odd smell on kagome, strangely disquieted by its presence, and completely unsure how to interpret it.  It was a male’s scent, that much was clearly evident. A strange male scent, older, stronger, and odd. It wrapped around her like a protective cloak, posessively almost.  Kouga didn’t like it. That he couldn’t identify the scent also frustrated him. It was a demon scent, he was sure of it. And yet here was something distinctly human about it.  He couldn’t put his little clawed finger on it and it bothered him to no end. 

The little wolf growled to himself, crossing his arms.  Deciding he needed to get another whiff of it, he looked around for an excuse to get him close enough to discreetly sniff her again.  His crush on the girl must be kept top secret at all cost after all. Scanning the playground, he spotted Mikey on the swings nearby and began to concoct a plan.

“Hey!  Mikey!” Kouga called, “Let’s play a game…!”

* * *

A/N:  Haha, so I know I said I was going to take a writing hiatus but idk, these short blurbs are so easy to write and somehow cathartic :P  anyways, I hope you enjoy them! 

This one corresponds with how Kagome broke her leg in Silver Boy with Golden Eyes chapter 3.  Not entire sure what Kouga’s little plan was but I imagine it had something to do with seeing who can scare the girls the most on the playground or something mischievous like that.

Thanks for reading :)


	4. When the rain ends

A/N:  warning!  This chapter corresponds to the chapter in Silver Boy with Golden Eyes (SBwGE) where Kagome’s dad dies and deals with self harm.  Reader discretion please!

* * *

 

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 3: When the rain ends**

* * *

 

It was a pain she never knew a person could feel.  Breathlessly sharp and complete in its consumption of all her thoughts and emotions, leaving the rest of her numb and empty.  She was restless, shifting and tossing in the darkness until she finally rose out of bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom, leaning heavily against the door and sliding to the cold hard floor.  Her insides were cold and quivering and she held herself tightly until her knuckles were white and creaked in protest. Still, she gripped her arms in futile attempt at self comfort. The cavity inside her chest, once filled with nothing but sunshine and laughter, now echoed with emptiness, crumbling and collapsing on itself.  

Shivering now, she cast her eyes around the dark room, her hair falling over her face unnoticed.  Her innards were trembling and she felt renewed sobs beginning to bubble up from her gut. Clamping down and folding over herself, she tried to hold her breath, hold back the gasps and the tears, feeling the familiar, torturous pressure building up as she struggled to keep herself together.  Her head was swimming with both sleep deprivation and emotional exhaustion and her gaze landed on the hair shears on the sink counter. The clear, silvery metal gleamed and shone as tears welled in her eyes. As if something had possessed her, indeed her grief was all consuming, the scissors were in her hands before she realized it, and she felt oddly disembodied as she pressed the dull, closed tip hard into her arm.  

Pain shot through her mind, helped push away the dark foggy cloud that had taken over in the past week since her father’s death.  A shiver sparkled up her spine and felt oddly relieving as her body manifested the hurt and somehow brought her inner state into focus.  Her physical senses, the nerve endings and corresponding connections were far better capable at handling trauma than her young mind and she pressed the hard metal further into her arm.  It was as if the small, pinprick of the shears crystalized her pain and the mental relief of dissipating the hurt throughout her body rather than concentrating inside herself made her tremble.  In the next several moments, the shears were open and the naked blade itself was drawing a thin, angry, red line along her forearm. Tears then, dripping down her cheeks and splattering over her bleeding skin.

Another line of red joined the first, pooling small, vibrant red droplets that slithered down to her elbow before landing silently on the bathroom tile.  Seeing the dark, liquid rubies made her pause, and she felt herself returning to a clarity of mind, one that recognized her actions for what they were and reeled against it in horror.  It was faint inside of her, but gave her enough push to hastily throw the shears back onto the bathroom counter, mopping up the blood on her arms roughly with tissue paper before furtively returning to her bed.  With a frown, she stared at the fresh wound along her arm, realizing  _ he _ would detect the scent of her injury immediately and she felt she did not have the mental fortitude to face  _ him  _ tonight.  But her body was weary and her heart ragged and gradually her eyes drifted closed despite her reluctance for sleep and then she was lost in the land of her dreams.

… 

The morning invaded her awareness softly, as if it were a sentient entity that understood the need to be gentle with the grieving figure.  It prodded her eyelids carefully with a warm, golden light and the birdsong was faint and peaceful. Kagome rolled over hazily, lost halfway between the warm embrace of  _ his _ arms and the world of the waking.  Her sleepy, brown eyes blinked open, slowly taking in the details of the cheerily lit bedroom before glancing down at the extended arm she lay her head on.  The skin was smooth, unbroken, and tingled with the memory of his care and gradually, she came aware of how inside her figurative heart, she no longer felt quite so empty, so hollow.  She felt warmth inside her chest and this morning, when the tears slipped from her eyes, they were grateful tears and she smiled a watery smile to herself.

“Thank you, Inuyasha.”

* * *

 

A/N:  Been wanting to write this blurb for a while.  I personally have not experienced a loss like this once but have definitely felt this way during some particularly rocky portions of growing up.  I also have not personally attempted self harm quite like this (so if my description is offensive or grossly inaccurate, please let me know!) but I have definitely been pulled in that direction before.  

In the end, everyone grapples with grief or emotional hurt in different ways.  If you ever feel alone or like the pain is overwhelming, please reach out for help!  Find a safe space, there are free services and hotlines just for this. And if you are at all like me, go outside in the early morning, find a spot that’s fresh and secluded and surrounded by nature, and take a long deep breath and remember that the sun will always keep rising and while it sleeps, the moon and stars are always there to guide your way.

Thanks so much for reading.  Love and best wishes!


	5. When boys like girls

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 5: When boys like girls**

* * *

 

To say Kagome was a late bloomer wasn’t quite accurate. She blossomed just as every girl blossomed, radiantly, with an excitement for the future as well as confusion in her changing body. But while her waist grew slim and her hips filled out and the male portions of society began to take notice, Kagome remained rather wholly disinclined to notice the opposite sex. It was only when discussions with her friends reminded her of a certain grumpy person who wore red that finally her interest was peaked.

“Mama?” Kagome asked, catching her mother's attention, “How do I know if a boy likes me?”

Mrs. Higurashi dropped her spatula to the floor, hardly noticing the clatter. Was Kagome at that age already?  She wasn’t prepared for this! The startled mother bent down slowly to retrieve her lost cooking utensil, frantically trying to formulate an answer in her mind. When boys like girls… what should she tell her daughter about when boys like girls?

“Is there a boy you think might like you?”  

“Yeah, three!”

Mrs. Higurashi felt faint. Three?! It was moments like these where she missed her husband most. If only she had someone to sic on all those boys and keep her baby girl just a little longer.

“My friends say they like me because they tease me and call me names and Mikey and Kouga throw things at me in class.”

The mothering instincts kicked into high gear as Mrs. Higurashi finally found the words to speak.  Turning she approached her daughter, sitting innocently at the kitchen table, milk and cookie crumbs lingering at the corners of her mouth.

“Darling,” Mrs. Higurashi said, sitting across from Kagome and opening her palms across the table. Kagome obediently placed her hands in her mother’s. “Darling, don’t think too hard about whether a boy likes you. It doesn’t matter.”

Kagome frowned at her mother but stayed quiet, trying to understand the baffling wisdom her mother was saying to her.

“What’s more important is that a _nice_ boy likes you, one that you like. And all those other boys?  Just like everyone else, you should expect them to treat you nicely, courteously, as you would treat them back.”

“How do I know if he’s a nice boy?”

Mrs. Higurashi smiled, thinking back to her own courtship days. “You’ll find the right one,” she assured Kagome, “One who’s always kind to you, who listens to your troubles and holds you when you need a hug. He’ll be your best friend, and is someone you trust.”

The older woman had to laugh as she watched her daughter process this information.

“Patience, dear,” she said, “There’s no rush. You just focus on being the best person you can be.”

…

Kagome thought long and hard as she packed her backpack that night, stuffing an old, colorful clock in amongst the ramen.  ‘When a boy likes you…,’ she thought to herself, ‘He tries to get your attention, he might call you names, or pick a fight with you.  But the right boy is nice, and listens to you, and gives you hugs, and is your best friend.’

The blossoming girl paused as she crawled into bed, combining all this information into her slowly maturing brain.  Without realizing it, a slow smile began to creep onto her face as she hugged her pack into her chest.

“My best friend, huh?”

* * *

 

A/N: just as clarification in case there was any concern, I’m picturing Inuyasha to be about the same age he was in the anime/manga which I believe is 15 ish. I wanna say Kagome is around 13 or 14 at this point?  Still on the young side but beginning to get there


	6. Twilight Hour

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 6: Twilight Hour**

* * *

 

He always began and ended his day the same way.  Even after his wife had passed, and he took over the task of boiling the water, and scooping the dried leaves.  Every morning as the sun tumbled out over the distant mountains, he was beside that old tree, thermos in hand. And every evening, when the tired, golden sun gradually tucked itself to sleep, he was seated under the tree, steam rising in gentle curls around his old, wrinkled face.  There was always a strange, surreal peace that settled over the courtyard in that time between day and night. It seeped into his bones through his stomach from the tea. But more than that, there was something special about this place, this tree, that tugged at something deep down inside him.  

It was a sacred place, to more than just himself.  It was guarded, protected, in the constant presence of the deity bound forever to this land.  The old man sighed, raising his mug to his lips.

“It’s been a long, long time, my friend,” he murmured to himself as he enjoyed the spectacle of the setting sun.  He breathed in deep into his rickety old lungs and had himself another sip of tea.

“Keh.”

Mug and thermos clattered to the ground while the old man coughed and sputtered.  Nearly losing his balance, the old man whirled around to stare up at the tree bound demon.

Silver hair and a young, serene face.  Not an ear flicked nor muscle flinched.  The arrow was still firmly buried in place.  He was hallucinating, he was, the old man told himself.  Time and labor had worn away his brain. 

Hesitant and somewhat disbelieving, his old droopy eyes squinted as his slow, stuttering gate brought him up closer to the deity.  Scratching his chin self-consciously, he glanced this way and that in the empty courtyard, with its long shadows and twilight mystery.  He brought his face close to the young demon’s, adjusting the thick spectacles on his face. He wracked his memory, trying to call up the face, the expression, he’d seen his entire life.

Had the shrine deity always had such a soft, toying smile?


	7. Where's Kagome?

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 7: Where's Kagome?**

She felt it in the back of her throat as anxiety began building within her. The paranoia and sleep deprivation was adding up and the harshness of the blinding sunlight was grating on her eyes. The beginnings of a slow burning migraine was developing in the back of her skull and she allowed herself a brief moment of mental release as she tipped her head back to swallow a short swig of water.

It was like herding feral cats. Scattered groups of girls were jousting for position in front of the shrine, each trying to take a completely unoriginal photo with their little peace signs. The boys were wandering off in all directions, bored out of their minds, and causing trouble left, right, and center. Idly, highschool teacher wondered how much easier it would be to chaperone a grade school field trip. Right on cue, a collection of well behaved, uniformed children were escorted into the historical site, obediently holding hands, followed up by a little team of teachers, all fresh and bright eyed and chatting amongst themselves. How envious.

Of course, yesterday, she'd witnessed the opposite. A grade school trip that had the teachers looking ten times more haggard than she was today.

Private schools. She must look into transferring to a private school… if only she could suffer the entitlement of those spoiled rich kids.

She heaved a sigh.

The guide they were following clapped his hands, announcing a fifteen minute break and the young high school teacher allowed her head to fall back, stretching out the tension in her shoulders. She decided she was much too tired to keep an eagle sharp eye on her scattering charges and sought out a nice, shaded bench to rest on.

Between the sleepless nights in a noisy, thin-walled hotel and breakfast duty, she was bone tired. So much so that she neglected to count the students when she began shuffling them back onto the bus and it was only when a young voice rang out when her fuzzy mind finally snapped to attention.

"Sensei! Where's Kagome?"


	8. Tian Liang Le

A/N:  So… I’ve been a bit of a closet Dimash fan for a while now and recently simply HAD to binge watch a bunch of his videos on YouTube and was thinking about what to title this chapter and just kept listening to his version of Daybreak.  Aaaaand, it found its way into the title of this chapter. The backstory of the song is totally unrelated but somehow it felt right to use the song title as the chapter title so there you go :)

If you haven’t heard of Dimash before, you MUST listen to him!  Just look up “episode one of singer dimash” and start your journey.  The obsession is inescapable.

* * *

**Dreamer**

-Kitty

**Chapter 8: Tian Liang Le**

He always began and ended his day the same way.  He didn’t take to disturbances in his routine very well.  So when that young highschool girl trespassed on this meditative place of his, when the private interior of this little shrine he took such care in maintaining was invaded, this unsettled, disquiet in his mind and swirling in his chest left him ill-rested and grumpy in the early twilight hour.  He had extra tea this morning, for it was earlier than normal and he was determined to reattain his inner peace before embarking on the new day. A deep, long breath through his nose, savoring the earthy, green scent of his morning brew. Then a soft step into the courtyard, the gentle musings of crickets setting a backdrop for his ears.

“Inuyasha!!!”

His tea set clattered to the ground, spilling hot, steaming water across the pavement.  Before he even had the chance to gather his thoughts for them to turn sour, the cry resounded again.

“Inuyasha!!!”

Old, slow eyes finally managed to find and focus on the intruder, the slender shape pressing against his cherished deity.  The early morning mist surrounded them and for a moment, to his eyes, it appeared there were simply two lovers embracing beside the old, gnarled trunk.  And then the girl lifted reddened hand to the arrow’s shaft and the sound of sizzling, cooking flesh met his ears.

“INUYASHA...!!!”

His old mind was foggy and he could hardly land on a train of thought to dictate action to his limbs.  A waft of sickening, burned meat hit his nose and he watched, bewitched somehow, as the female figure crumpled against his shrine deity.

“Inuyasha… Please, come to me.  I need you… I need you so much…”

There was a part of his mind that believed he was dreaming.  It was surreal, how the arrow glowed and smoked and how the girl clutched at those red robes.  

“Inuyasha…! Inuyasha-a-a-a… Please… I need you.  I need you with me.”

The choking sobs in her voice was real, and her desperation held him spellbound as he watched the scene play out.  The air around them trembled, rippled, then suddenly burst with a loud bang!

“AAAGH!”

There were other voices now, new ones approaching from behind.  The shockwaves of an explosion that didn’t occur alerted the guards at the nearby historical site and shouts echoed behind him.  But all sound seemed to evaporate from his consciousness as he stared, breathless and transfixed, as the silver haired boy that guarded his shrine opened his golden eyes.

“I can’t pull it out…,” the girl sobbed, “I tried, I really tried… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”

“Nnnngh… Kagome?”

For the first time in his entire life, he witnessed muscles ripple and move beneath the deity’s skin.  A clawed hand came up to the girl’s face and caressed it with a tenderness that belied a long, and intimate relationship.

He felt faint, watching the dramatic events taking place in his courtyard.  Perhaps it was from forgetting to breath, perhaps it was from sheer amazement.  The newly awakened guardian raising a clawed hand to the arrow that bound him to this land.  Everyone witnessing the events froze for that singular moment, when the veins and muscles in that hand clenched with the effort of pulling out that arrow.

A cry, no, a howl, erupted from the boy’s throat and for a moment, nothing happened.

A pulse.

A ripple.

The shockwaves that erupted from the tree hand them all floored and struggling to clamber back upright.  He didn’t know why there was so much emotion suddenly welling up in his eyes. And it wasn’t sadness, or fear, or unhappiness.  The old man surprised himself as he watched the pair go limp in each other’s embrace.

A bizarre, overwhelming, and completely embracing sensation of hope welled up inside him just as the first golden rays broke over the horizon.

It was the dawn of a new day.

Daybreak.

 


End file.
